Being Owned by a Madman Never Felt So Good
by Ioweyou.afall
Summary: Dishonorably discharged from the army. No money in his pockets. No place to call home. Just when Sebastian Moran thought his life couldn't possibly get any worse, he was proved wrong yet again. MorMor Rated M for future content/Language


Sadly, I don't own any of the characters. Please R&R. If I get enough reviews I'll continue and try to keep it regularly updated. 3  
Please do let me know if there is anything wrong with the grammar used or if the characters start to get.. well.. out of character.

* * *

"He's here boss," came the hoarse voice of one of Moriarty's more useless of employees. Jim's eyes flickered up from the screen of his laptop that lay nestled in the center of his lap. If it hadn't been the fact that the man spoke of his new pet, Jim would have happily gorged out his eyes right then.

"Back so soon? I hope you don't have the wrong man again. I'd hate to have to boil your fingers and shove them down your throat. But then again, you might like actually enjoy taking things down your throat." He hissed, closing the lid of his computer and laying it down on the cushions of the couch before hopping up to his feet. The man before him merely bit his lip and took a step back to get out of Jim's way. He learned the hard way to not get on Jim's bad side.

Dishonorably discharged from the army. No money in his pockets. No place to call home. Just when Sebastian Moran thought his life couldn't possibly get any worse, he was proved wrong yet again. With a groan, Sebastian's eyes slowly opened to take in his surroundings. However he ended up chained to a wall in what he presumed to be a wine cellar, the ex-sniper had _no_ clue whatsoever. All he did know was that his head throbbed uncontrollably and the world around him occasionally spun to no extent. It was only the sound of faint footsteps drawing closer and humming in the near distance that snapped him out of his own little world and into reality.

Dressed from head-to-toe in luxurious fabrics of the highest prices, Jim walked down the multiple steps and to the cell bars that separated the small portion of the room made out to be a holding area from the sweet aroma of freedom. This wasn't Jim's first roller coaster. He knew just what he had to do to get what he wanted-assuming of course that Sebastian was like most men that Jim forced into his service. "Ah, you're nice and awake for me~" He purred, a wide grin plastered across his lips as he unlocked the steel door and slid it open.

Sebastian scowled darkly as his gaze lifted to look over the man. From what he saw, the man had to be loaded. He recognized the suit brand as Westwood. It was one of the most expensive kind available in London. "What the hell am I doing here?" He asked, his throat dry from whatever sedative he had been injected with.

Jim slid a four inch pocket knife out of his trousers, taking slow steps toward the soldier as if to drag out the impending contact of skin and blade. "You see, you managed to attract my attention. You did slaughter your entire squad in coldblooded murder without any hesitation. That is the exact kind of person I need as my right-hand man. I'm here to offer you a job." His voice was soft, yet radiated power. Control. Even if Sebastian agreed right then and there to serve him, he would still show the man exactly what he was willing to do to maintain his control.

As if doing exactly as Jim wanted, ex-Colonel Moran spit at the crime lord, barely missing his face and landing on his suit. "Take your offer and shove it up your—" He was cut off by the firm grip of fingers around his throat and nails digging into the soft flesh.

"Now, now. Is that any way to speak to your new boss?" Sebastian managed to get a scoff out as he yanked at the chains binding his wrists and ankles to the wall. Whether he would admit it or not, he was at Jim's mercy. James ran the tip of the blade down the rags that clung to Sebastian's filthy form, followed by releasing the snipers neck and tearing the shirt from his chest.

The well-toned muscles that lay beneath the shards of cloth brought a whistle from Jim's lips. "I'll make you scream for me to stop and then I'll have my real fun with you, my little pet." He purred, a lingering darkness in his voice.


End file.
